dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern (Alan Scott)
}} Green Lantern (Alan Scott) is one of the original mystery men active during the Golden Age of heroics and fought the Axis powers as a member of the Justice Society of America during World War II. Wielding a Power Ring of magical-origins, Scott can create light constructs, shield barriers and can even teleport through time; limited only by the power of his belief, however, the ring is hampered by a vulnerability to wood due to a fail safe created by the Guardians of the Universe. Married to ex-villainess Molly Mayne and father of two children; superheroes Jade and Obsidian, Scott is one of the oldest heroes still active today and continues to fight relentlessly against the forces of evil, acting as a mentor to the younger generation of heroes in need of guidance. Background Eons ago, the Guardians of the Universe made a decision to rid the stars of magic in order to pave the way for science to prevail. Laying siege to the necromantic forces of the cosmos, the Guardians gathered the stray mystical energies following the war and bound them in an orb called the Starheart. This collective force was hidden in the heart of a star where it grew in power until it eventually gained self-awareness as the Green Flame of Life. In preparation for the day when it would be free, the Starheart willed a small portion of itself to travel through the universe to fulfill its destiny. As it traveled through space, the piece of the Starheart gathered debris over the centuries until in resembled a meteor. Centuries later, the meteor fell to Earth in ancient China after merging with the essence of an ancient Green Lantern named Yalan Gur. After its discovery, a Chinese mystic heard a voice prophesy that the meteor would act three times, once to bring death, once to bring life, and once to bring power. Taking the meteor for himself, the mystic carved it into a lamp, but other men in his village feared him and one night they gathered a mob and tried to murder him. On the verge of the mystic's death, green flames blasted from the lamp and killed the men, saving the mystic and fulfilling the first prophecy. After many years, the lamp was taken to America and given to Billings, an insane patient of Arkham Asylum. Billings was fond of metalworking, and he remade the Chinese style lamp into an ornate railroad lantern. Upon it's completion the flames burst from the lantern and Billings became sane, completing the second prophecy. After many more years, in 1939, the lantern was eventually found on a train by a young railroad engineer named Alan Scott. As Scott picked up the lantern the train passed over a bridge that was sabotaged by explosives. Saved by the power of the lantern, Scott was instructed by the voice to carve a ring from its metal to be used as a conduit for the lantern's magical power. As the third prophecy was completed, Alan Scott donned a costume as the mystery man "the Green Lantern" and sought out the person responsible for sabotaging the bridge; bringing him to justice before continuing to operate as a hero based from Gotham City. Uniting with other Mystery Men such as the Flash (Jay Garrick), Hawkman, Doctor Fate and Wildcat, Scott became a founding member for the Justice Society of America and was instrumental in many battles during World War II, including one where the group saved the life of American President Franklin D. Roosevelt only to become bathed in temporal energy that resulted in a retardation of age and added vitality. After the war, Scott returned to live in Gotham City where he worked for the Gotham Broadcasting Company (WGBC) as an executive in the late forties. During this time, Scott had a flirtatious relationship with the costumed villainess Harlequin (who was secretly his secretary, Molly Mayne, who used her career as a "criminal" simply to get close to Green Lantern). The Harlequin eventually turned over a new leaf and became an undercover agent for the FBI; leaving Alan without confessing her true identity or her real feelings. In 1951, the Justice Society was investigated by the Joint Congressional Un-American Activities Committee, and were asked to reveal their identities due to possible communist sympathies. The members declined the offer, and many of the members retired their identities, including Scott. However, when a vigilante known as the Reaper began a murderous spree through Gotham, Scott donned his costume again only to be defeated thanks to his rusty reflexes and the Reaper's brutality. Although the Reaper fled to Europe after the incident, Scott returned to retirement. It wasn't until the rise of the Silver Age of heroes and the arrival of the Batman to Gotham City did Scott and his teammates fully return to heroics, reforming the Justice Society following the formation of the Justice League of America. Some time later, Alan met a young woman named Alyx Florin, unaware that she was actually Rose Canton (aka Thorn); a schizophrenic but reformed enemy of Jay Garrick's who the Amazons of Themyscira had undertake psychological treatment to cure her schizophrenic Thorn personality. Having developed a crush on Alan Scott, Rose had assumed the identity of Alyx Florin and romantically pursued him, leading to their marriage. However, tragedy struck when, on their honeymoon, Thorn returned. While Rose was able to prevent Thorn from killing Alan, she chose to run, preferring Alan to believe that she had perished in the fire that consumed their cabin. Learning that their brief honeymoon resulted in the conception of twins, Rose gave the children up for adoption; fearful that Thorn might kill them. Raised separately as Jennifer Lynn Hayden and Todd Rice, the twins developed superhuman powers as a result of their father's connection to the Starheart but did not meet until adolescence, after which they set out to uncover the identities of their real parents; adopting the costumed identities of Jade and Obsidian as a result. During this time, Scott had renewed his acquaintance with Molly and discovered her past as the Harlequin before finally giving in to their longtime attraction. Alan and Molly were married and Scott was united with his children, however, they were soon separated again when the Justice Society had to enter a limbo dimension in order to fight an eternally recurring Ragnarok, less it destroyed their dimension. The family was reunited two years later when the Justice Society returned to Earth. Now operating sparingly, Scott was none-the-less summoned along with Earth's other Green Lanterns to aid Oa when Hal Jordan became influenced by the fear entity Parallax. Discovering that Kyle Rayner had been selected as the last Green Lantern, and after witnessing the villain Extant incapacitate and kill several of his JSA teammates by removing the chronoal energies keeping them young, Alan (saved from death by the energies of the Starheart) gives Kyle his ring, passing the name "Green Lantern" to him and donning the name "Sentinel" after the Starheart fully fuses with his body. Now more powerful then ever, Scott's youthful appearance returned as a side-effect. In despair over the rift Scott's newfound youth caused between them, Molly sold her soul to Neron in order to also appear young as her husband. While her body became that of a young woman (who had the power to create nightmares), her soul remained in the underworld. Scott fought his way through Hell to obtain it and, with the help of the Phantom Stranger, Zatanna and Kyle Rayner, returned it to the Harlequin's body, re-aging her but making her whole once again. After encountering a new Harlequin, the Starheart was apparently destroyed and Alan returned to his original age and uniform. However, it soon became obvious that Alan had become the living embodiment of the Starheart and Alan was forced to fight his son, Obsidian, after he had been seduced by dark forces to fight alongside Mordru and Eclipso against the JSA. Banishing Obsidian's dark powers, Alan reclaimed the name Green Lantern and continued to fight crime in his original costumed, rebuilding a ring and serving as an elder statesman to the superhero community in general. During the Infinite Crisis, Scott and his daughter Jade, along with many others, travel with Donna Troy to the center of the universe to save it from Alexander Luthor, Jr.. Though they manage to succeed in saving the universe, Jade dies on this mission. One year after the crisis, Scott was approached by and joined Checkmate at the rank of White King, with Mister Terrific as his Bishop. But Scott soon finds himself in a moral conflict with Black Queen Sasha Bordeaux over the violent nature of the organization (Bordeaux contends that the ends justify the means, while Scott adheres to the principle that heroes should not kill unless absolutely necessary). Letting Mister Terrific succeed him as King, Scott has now returned to heroics and has reformed the JSA at the urging of the Justice League to establish the group as an organization that cares for the legacy of its heroes. Combat Statistics *Alan Scott (JSA Metropolis Wing) *Controlled Alan Scott Involvement *Alan Scott appears on the balcony of the JSA Headquarters within the hero garrison of the Downtown Metropolis Battlezone. *''Controlled Alan Scott'' is one of the possible bosses for the Starro: Invasion! alert during the Starro the Conqueror event. *Alan Scott has been caught by Doctor Sivana and must be freed in the Saving Justice alert. Villains *Alan Scott is the final boss for villain players when they enter the JSA Metropolis Wing in Metropolis to locate and free Sinestro from the JSA's custody. Associated Gear *Green Lantern Emblem - Alan Scott *Enhanced Green Lantern Emblem - Alan Scott *Green Knight Costume Style *Power of the Starheart *Starheart Fragment Trivia *Alan Scott first appeared in All-American Comics #16 (July, 1940). *Alan Scott is voiced by Jason Phelps. *While Alan Scott is an honorary member, his relationship to the Green Lantern Corps is in name only. Alan Scott's ring is infused with the power of magic, whereas the Corps power comes from the entity known as Ion; the living embodiment of willpower. *When villain players battle Alan Scott in the JSA Metropolis Wing, he wields the same energy sword he wielded in the classic comic Kingdom Come. * Alan had a sidekick in the form of a cab driver called Doiby Dickles (Derby Dickles), who aided Scott in fighting Nazis and at one point helped the hero save an alien princess from a galactic tyrant. Becoming enamored with the cab driver, the princess and Doiby eventually wed and Dickles now lives peacefully on his wife's home planet of Myrg. Gallery AlanScottRender.png AlanScottEmblem.gif AgeofJusticePromo.jpg AlanScottJaredBrunner.jpg ga gl.png GreenLanternSword.png AlanScottBattlezone.png Scott1.png Scott2.png Scott3.png LegendsComicWonderWoman3.jpg LegendsComicLanterns.jpg LegendsComicLanternsFirestormMarvel.jpg LegendsComicSuperman1.jpg Saving Justice Alert 13.jpg Ep 28 621.jpg See also * Green Lantern Corps * Justice Society of America External links * }} Wikipedia *Alan Scott DC Database Category:Heroes Category:JSA Category:Male Category:Alan Scott Category:Light powers Category:Magic Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:Green Lantern Corps